Cleaning For Her
by LastOneOut
Summary: After a heated fight with Austria, Holy Roman Empire finds himself cleaning with Italy. Chibitalia/HRE. Kinda OCC with a lot of Fluff. T for mild language.


A/N: I went over this again and changed a few things and fixed what I hope is all of the spelling errors...sorry about that...hehe...

"This is completely RIDICULOUS!"

A young blond nation stormed down the halls, his anger magnified by echoing thuds of his boots hitting the stone floored hallway. His mind kept flashing back to the argument he had just had with a certain Austrian man.

It was AUSTRIA'S fault he was wearing a frilly apron. It was AUSTRIA'S fault that he had to clean. And it was definitely all Austria's fault that his lovely little Italy had been so hungry she had fainted. Of course said Austrian had blamed it all on the smaller nation and promptly punished him for it, but Holy Roman Empire knew the truth of the matter. 'Oh Austria is going to pay for this!' He thought as he continued on his rant.

~ A Few Minutest Earlier ~

Holy Rome sat in a large velvet chair, glaring up at a yelling Austria.

"I cant believe you would do something like his! I knew you had been acting suspicious before, but this is far worse than anything I had imagined! Explain yourself!"

The older nation tuned and faced Holy Rome and glared right back, his arms crossed expectantly. Holy Rome almost didn't trust himself to talk, for fear he would blurt obscenities he would later regret, but managed to force out a polite yet sarcastic response.

"Sir, Italy had fallen from hunger, I was merely doing the responsible thing and coming to her rescue."

Though truthful Holy Rome's words only seemed to anger Austria more. "Yes, yes I know that bit. It was good of you to help her, but that's not what I mean in the slightest," He came closer to the blond nation and bent to his level, looking him straight in the eye, "I meant how you have been sneaking Italy food. She gets her fair share just like everyone else in this house. What on earth makes you think she deserves more food than the rest of us, hmm!"

In reality Holy Rome could think of about a million reasons why he thought Italy deserved better than what she was given, but most of them Austria would just laugh at, so he chose the most reasonable.

"Austria, sir, Italy has been given an unusually large amount of work for someone her size. She can only do so much, and often finds herself in peril because of the tasks, but I guess you never noticed," His voice rose to a shout by the end of the sentence, his anger pouring out, "And yet, she is never given enough food to replenish her strength! She is constantly teetering on the edge and today she FAINTED from hunger! And yet you, Mr. Cheapskate, wont even allow her slightly larger servings of food! You are such a cold, heartless jerk! I cant imagine why Italy still respects you, but you don't deserve it!"

Austria was slightly taken back by Holy Rome's outburst, but quickly regained his composure. "Fine, Mr. Heroic, if you are so keen on helping that lazy Italian girl, then you can just takeover all of her chores for today. You will revive no help nor rest until they are finished." Austria smirked as a myriad of emotions raced across the young nation's face, before settling on another silent glare.

"Fine." Holy Rome stated, hopping down off the chair, and walking twords the door. "Anything for Italy." He whispered.

"Oh yes, that reminds me Holy Roman Empire. You'll need this."

The blonde turned in time to be hit in the face with something soft and white. His anger only increased when it was revealed to be a frilly white apron. He once again turned his glare to Austria. He couldn't be expected to wear this! He opened his mouth to protest but was cut off before he could say anything.

"Have fun Holy Rome!" Austria waved while a sickly sweet smile crossed his face.

Holy Rome stormed out of the room before he did something he really would regret.

~ Present ~

Thinking back on the fight had only reinforced the young empire's rage and he let out a yell of frustration. It wasn't really the chores he was angry about, he didn't mind doing them. Well, he didn't mind doing them for Italy. He really cared for the small maid, and would gladly clean 100 houses for her. He was mad at the way Austria was treating Italy.

"If that cheep bastard thinks he can treat MY sweet Italy like this he has another thing coming!"

"Holy Roman Empire?"

Holy Rome turned to find a confused and slightly fearful Italy looking at him. He realized with a sinking feeling that he probably looked crazy standing there in a frilly apron and shouting about things. 'Crap! Did I say "My Italy" out loud!' He though as a deep blush began to consume his face.

"I-Italy I can explain this! Umm...well... I just...eh...oh no." He stuttered out, mentally beating himself up for blubbering like an idiot in front of the object of his affections. He hated how he always acted around her.

"Hehehehee~" Holy Rome looked up to see Italy doubled over in laughter. His blush increased when he heard the melodic sound.

"Ve~Holy Rome, you look so silly in that apron! Its cute on you, but why are you wearing it?" He found himself at a loss for words. 'Cute?' He thought 'She thinks its...cute?'

"Holy Rome? Are you ok?," Before he knew what was happening Italy was directly in front of him, her hand pressed to his forehead. "Ve...Your face is read, are you sick?" She asked innocently.

His mind went into meltdown as soon as he realized how close she was. He quickly rushed out, "Italy! Im fine! Really, no need for worry! I actually have some good news for you!" She removed her hand and looked at him quizzically. "Yes?"

"Im going to take over the rest of your cleaning for today! You don't have to worry about it! You can just rest, ok?"

"You're kind Holy Rome, but I have so much left, I cant ask you do to something like this."

"That's OK! I want to do this for you, you have been working so hard lately, you really deserve a break!"

He smiled at her, his blush returning. "OK then , I'll get to work, and you go take a nice long nap, OK?" He turned to walk down the hall and find the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept. But before he could even take a step he felt a small hand grasp his. Blushing deeper he turned to look at Italy who was looking away from him, her bangs hiding her face.

"How...how about I help you?," She looked up at him, a light blush covering her face, "Then we can get done faster and both take a nap! Ve~ That's a good idea, right Holy Rome?"

He knew that Austria had said he couldn't have anyone help him, but he couldn't care less what that jerk had to say about the situation. He was happy that Italy cared about him and he could see there was no arguing with her, so he smiled back. "Yes, Italy, that's a great idea. Thank you."

"Come on, lets go! Ve~" Italy grasped his hand tighter and pulled him down the hall, his face once again lighting up a bright shade of red, but his time he didn't seem to mind.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Holy Rome and Italy washed dishes side by side. Holy Rome washing and Italy rinsing. they didn't speak except for a few quiet words and some blushing glances as soapy hands touched. He loved being near Italy, and he felt content. He handed Italy another dish which she dunked in her bucket of water, quickly rinsing the bubbles off it. He turned his attention back to the next dish and drifted away once again in thought.

"Holy Rome?" Italy asked a few minutes later.

He quickly looked over at her, she was blushing and looking down, and her lips moved, as if she was searching for words. "Yes Italy?" He answered his voice quiet.

"I noticed how angry you were earlier and I was just wondering was made you so mad..." She glanced up at him before looking back at the plate she was rinsing.

He racked his brain for a suitable explanation, but none came to mind. 'I should just tell her the truth...' He thought.

The blonde turned to look at Italy before beginning. "I just had a bit of a fight with Austria...he found out about the food I had been giving you...and was mad."

He didn't want to tell her that that was why he had offered to help her clean. She might think he didn't care, and he would feel horrible about that.

"Oh..." She let out a troubled 'Ve' before continuing, "Im sorry, that's all my fault! If I wasn't so hungry all the time you wouldn't have to get in trouble fo-"

She was cut off when Holy Rome slammed the cup he was cleaning back into the water, sloshing the liquid onto the floor. They were silent for a minuet before Holy Rome, anger causing him to shake, started, "Listen to me Italy, none of this is your fault," Holy Rome then looked at her, determination shining in his eyes, " Austria isn't fair to you, giving you so much work and not feeding you enough! You deserve better! Italy...its my fault I got in trouble, and Its my duty to deal with it. So don't EVER blame your self, OK?" She stared at him in wonder, her chest feeling fluttery and warm. She smiled and nodded, "OK"

He then looked away from her, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

"Thank you Holy Rome..." Italy whispered. He only nodded back.

They continued in silence as Holy Rome let his anger simmer down and Italy got control of her feelings. Soon enough the dishes were done and Italy stepped down from the stool she was on. She stretched out her tiny arms and let out a cute squeaky yawn. Holy Rome smiled as he heard the sound, climbing down beside her. He turned to him and said, "That was the last of it! Ve~ Im so tired!" She giggled slightly, but the laugh turned into another yawn. "Thanks for everything Holy Rome!" She smiled sleepily.

"I-It was no problem Italy, I was happy to help." He turned twords the door, "Let me walk you back to your room, OK?" She only nodded and took his hand, causing him to blush once more, and walked out of the room, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Holy Rome, your the best! you're always so nice to me~"

The love struck blonde could only blush as he thought, 'That's because I love you Italy.'

~L'estremità~


End file.
